Gaikou Ryuusei
Gaikou Ryuusei (流星・凱光 Ryūsei Gaikō lit Victory Shine Meteor) is a famous writer in Fiore. She is known as the Ray of Hope (一筋の希望の光, hitosujinokibounohikari). Appearance Gaikou has blue eyes, but her hair is blue and shorter, tied up in the form of a ragged ponytail. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge. On Gaikou's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armour on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Gaikou also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armoured, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Personality and Traits Gaikou is very much aware of her nearly superhuman skill and her success in her profession as a writer, thus her attitude towards others is seen as arrogant. She doesn't socialize much as she finds most people to be "incompatible with her wavelength" (especially Vivian, whom she greatly dislikes). Even Jason LaHote, the one person Gaikou does consider her friend, frequently calls her overbearing and pushy, especially when Gaikou successfully manipulates Jason into assisting her in her work research several times. Gaikou is also an expert at psychological mind tricks. Being very successful at her job results in massive wealth - evident by her house worth several million Jewels or the watch she wears. She does, however, make it a point that she never was interested in gaining fame and wealth. Her only passion is to write stories, and she goes to great lengths for her research to make her work feel as "realistic" as possible. She is eccentric in procedure and manner, and could even be said to be slightly childish. Even though she acts indifferent to the affairs of others, she does believe in the forces of good, making her a valuable ally for Akatsuki. History When she was young, she was the only survivor of Reimi Sugimoto's murder and the first witness to Sebastian Geil's murders. However, she does not remember much of this life in her adult years. Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gaikou is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and she is a thoroughly competent fighter in regards to close-range and hand-to-hand combat. Though she is shown to prefer using knee jabs and long, elegant kicks, though a downside to these high kicks is occasionally giving her foe the occasional panty shot. Her kicks are able to harm magical bodies and cause severe damage to inanimate objects. *'Shining Heart Overdrive' (炯然心臓越し気迫(シャイニング・ハート・オーバードライブ) , Shainingu Hāto Oubādoraibu aka Keizen Shinzō Goshikihaku): Gaikou unleashes a flurry of over one hundred punches which target the opponent's pressure points, triggering the violent explosion of internal organs. If Gaikou's magic is unwasted, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of thunder crashing. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Gaikou resemble actual meteors. This is her signature attack, though she has only utilized this attack a grand total of once. High Speed: Gaikou is notably nimble on her feet; as befitting her lithe frame, which allows her to evade most attacks with ease, her speed is compared to an Olympic-level athlete. Gaikou is able to defend herself by simply dodging and avoiding attacks, forgoing the need to utilize defensive tactics. Notable Strength: Despite her build, Gaikou has proven herself to be deceptively mighty. With a single stomp, she can cause small craters, upturning large portions of concrete; she's also displayed the ability to kick a fully grown man four meters away with one strong kick—her strength has been called almost "demonic", something that she proves rather easily time and time again. Low Durability: Due to her small and waifish build, in addition to her light weight, Gaikou is sent flying by powerful attacks. However, thanks to her build, Gaikou is very nimble and can dodge attacks easily. Immense Magical Power: Gaikou's magical power is unknown, but it is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Gaikou's magical power is pink in coloration, and her skill and control at using her magical power allows her to perform a variety of abilities. Human Body Contortion: Gaikou has shown the ability to stuff her entire ear into her head. Writing Magic (作文の真帆, Sakubun no Mahō): Writing Magic is a powerful Holder Magic. With her writing skills and quick hands, Gaikou can even create an image in midair with a mere pen, or can invoke her image by drawing it out with her finger. The magic enables Gaikou to transmute people into "human books", with written pages unfurling from their bodies. These pages contain information about the person, such as height, weight, personality, and even their types of magic. In addition, Gaikou can write words in the air which can be transformed into effects with devastating ease, making this magic superior to Solid Script and Orient Solid Script. *'Book-Human Transmutation' (本 -はんな錬成, Hon - Han'na Rensei): This spell allows Gaikou to read others' minds by turning their body into a human book detailing their memories since birth. The contents shown by Writing Magic are the thoughts, ideas, and memories of the individual, so there is no way for the foe to lie unless he or she truly does not know. Gaikou is also incapable of reading memories that she shares with the person in question. **'Memory Tangibility' (記憶明白, Kioku Meihaku): The "pages" of the book-human can also be ripped out, causing said human to lose those memories and body weight. She can even sever memories completely, turning the victim into little more than an empty shell, such as Sebastian Geil, an infamous serial killer. ***'Past Removal' (過去を盗み, Kako o nusumi lit. Steal the Past): With her Writing Magic, Gaikou delves deep into the foe's memories and searches out the emerald strings of fate, which connect them to everywhere they've been, since they've been born until now. Cutting one of this string erases her foe's existence from history and memory, from the second that the string is severed –which is chosen by the location of the string which is cut- to the moment of their birth. Over the span of a week's time, every single achievement that the foe has forged vanishes off the face of the earth, and all memories pertaining to their existence are obliterated and otherwise annihilated by circumstance. Not to mention, the foe themself experiences the loss first hand—all of their memories are wiped up to their birth. ***'Future Removal' (未来を盗み, Mirai no nusumi lit. Steal the Future): With her Writing Magic, Gaikou delves deep into the foe's memories and searches out the sapphire strings of fate, which connect them to all the places they will go in the future, from the present to the ending movement of their days. Cutting a sapphire thread removes the foe's destiny from the chain of fate, from the second that it is severed –which is determined by the location of the thread that is severed- to their dying days. At that instant, to their death, reality itself will not accept their presence- they will lead a terrible life as tragedy upon tragedy attacks them and anyone who even interacts with them until their death. Even the destined manner of their death is not given to them; a person who is excised from the future can only be killed by natural death, murder, or suicide, but never by random chance or fortune. ***'Love Removal' (愛を盗み, Ai no nusumi lit. Steal the Love): Of course, every being have red strings of fate, which symbolize love of every kind. Cutting that destined red string of fate finishes the relationship that locked both lives together. Friends become strangers, lovers hate them, and even enemies become more merciless as the passion that connected them withers away. This is one of cruelest spells that Gaikou knows; hence why she seldom uses it—though due to her developing feelings for Jason LaHote, she often considers to use it on the rest of her harem but always backs away at the last second. *'Life Giver': With her Writing Magic, Gaikou is capable of changing inorganic objects into living organisms just by writing about it. A pen can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. Gaikou frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants which she has control over. When any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed, and instead the attacker receives the amount of pain they would have inflicted. **'Life Shot': The Life Giver spell can also be applied to living individuals, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate. This was employed in battles to cause enemies to lose temporal coordination of their bodies (the body cannot catch up with the mind). This also increases and amplifies the reception of the senses in one's body. For example, any pain that is felt would seem to last longer than usual due to the heightened senses. ***'Transmogrification': Even moreso, this spell can produce organic components of the body (e.g. transforming bullets stuck in someone's body into the very blood vessels and organs they destroyed) - evidently, these transformations are permanent. Unlike Wendy and Chelia, however, Gaikou cannot also heal herself. As it was not originally designed for healing, the process is quite painful. *'Sound Maker': Gaikou can write a sound effect in kana on anything, from human flesh to the ground, and have that sound repeat itself over and over with increasing volume; when the kana is written on an object now, touching it activates the effect of the sound. For example, if the sound word hyoo ("whoosh") is written, it creates a gust of wind with increasing force. This spell enables her to also transfer words, as Gaikou uses it to show her mother she is telling the truth. The effect can be broken with enough willpower. *'Write-in Command': Gaikou can also write in false memories and commands into the victim's pages, the most often used command being "can not attack Gaikou Ryuusei". Said victim will obey the command as though it were a hypnotic suggestion, as even a foe held a lit lighter to himself and threatened to burn himself on command, despite actively resisting and even fearing that manner of death. Otherwise impossible tasks can also be made possible with Writing Magic, such as commanding somebody to fly backwards at 70km/h. *'Enhanced Writing Skill': Writing Magic also grants the ability to write at superhuman speeds by enabling Gaikou to "draw" lines by accurately positioning each drop of ink in an exact position to form a letter. Relationships Trivia